


Bathroom Quickie

by casness



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: Suitsmeme, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Suitsmeme prompt: Mike has a thing for watching Harvey fuck him. He loves seeing Harvey’s raw facial expressions, watching the way his muscles glide while he’s fucking Mike from behind. He’s fascinated with the way they look together, without the barriers of their suits. The way Harvey’s body covers his, the contrasts of their body types, the delicious sight of Harvey moving their bodies in sync, it all gets to him and builds and builds until Harvey captures his gaze in their reflection and he just explodes.</p><p>Basically, Harvey/Mike bathroom sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The two were kissing when they stumbled through the door to a bathroom. Mike pulled out of the kiss and looked around. _The women's bathroom?_ thought Mike. "We've never done it in the woman's bathroom," he whispered. He started to kiss Harvey again while trying to get him out his suit.

"Hmm...No. Can't, have to make this one quick," Harvey said, while tugging Mike's jacket off. He glanced around the bathroom lounge and spotted a large full length mirror. His cock hardened at the thought of fucking Mike in front of a mirror. After Mike's jacket was off, Harvey moved him toward the mirror.

"Oh," moaned Mike as he became more aroused when he looked at the two of them in the mirror. He gasped when Harvey tugged his tie loose. Mike looked up and saw a sly smile on Harvey's face. Before he could question him, Harvey ripped Mike's shirt, sending buttons flying. Feeling Harvey's hands on his skin, made Mike moan his name.

Harvey leaned down and kissed and sucked a spot on Mike's neck, until a hickey started to form. He kissed the hickey before starting to take off Mike's pants. Harvey used his right hand to play with one of Mike's nipples while taking off Mike's belt and pants with another.

Mike arched up and moaned, "Oh God," loudly at the sensation of having his nipple pinched and rubbed. He brought his hands up and braced himself against the mirror.

After Harvey had gotten Mike's pants and briefs off, he took of his own pants and boxer briefs. He got the small tube of lube and a condom out of his jacket pocket. He smiled at Mike, who was by now flushed and cock leaking precome. Harvey opened the tube and put a generous amount on two of his fingers.

"Look at yourself. So hard for this," said Harvey near Mike's ear. He kissed the back of Mike's neck and pushed two fingers in. He groaned at the tightness around his finger, "Relax, Mike." He kissed Mike's neck and with his other hand reached down to rub Mike's cock. As he felt Mike start to relax around the two fingers, he thrust the fingers in and out a couple of times before taking them out. Harvey tore open the condom wrapper and put on the condom.

"I'm ready," Mike groaned as he thrust up in Harvey's hand. He was sweating and flushed all over. He looked at Harvey in the mirror and smiled slightly. "Harvey!" shouted Mike when he felt Harvey enter him. He leaned against the mirror and breathed heavily. He arched back into Harvey's thrusts.

"Mike," said Harvey taking his hand off Mike's cock and putting it on Mike's hip. He gripped Mike's hips as he began to thrust faster.

Seeing Harvey fucking him in the mirror, made Mike want to come but still he moaned for Harvey to go faster and harder. Then he reached down to stroke his cock but Harvey's pushed his hand away. "Please, Harvey, I need..." begged Mike.

"You come without touching your cock," said Harvey. When, he felt that he was close to the edge, Harvey let go of Mike's hand, "Look at us."

Mike looked in the mirror, seeing their bodies entwined and moving in sync. He gulped and looked into Harvey's eyes, getting lost in the hazel color. Mike only looked at his eyes for a few seconds before he moaned loudly and came all over the mirror. He groaned and tightened his muscles around Harvey's cock when he heard Harvey moan, "Ah, Mike."

The two men leaned against the mirror, breathing heavily. Harvey pulled out of Mike and took of the condom and tossed it into the garbage. He pulled up his boxer briefs and pants. After he got dressed, Harvey walked to the sink and wet a paper towel then brought it back and wiped Mike's front clean.

Mike turned around and smiled lazily. He wrapped his hands around Harvey's shoulders and kissed him. "I love you," he said after ending the kiss.

"I love you, too," replied Harvey. He walked to the entrance of the bathroom and knocked.

"I trust that it's safe now?" asked a feminine voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Mike's going to need a replacement shirt and call the janitor for this bathroom to clean up here," answered Harvey. He headed back to Mike and lead him to one of the chairs in the bathroom lounge.

"Was that just...?" asked Mike, sitting down. He started to blush again at the thought of her hearing their bathroom quickie.

"Donna? Yes, that was her. I have to go meet with a client," said Harvey kneeling next to Mike. He kissed him again and traced the hickey. "Stay here until she comes back. She'll bring you one of my spare shirts."

Seeing Mike nod, Harvey walked to the door and stopped just before he exited. "Remember to finish the briefs for the case, Pup," Harvey said as he exited the bathroom leaving a stunned and speechless Mike behind to wait for Donna.


End file.
